Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to a device and method for injecting ions into a stream of air, in particular negative ions.
Description of the Related Art
Ionizers, for example air ionizers, may be used to release negative ions to the air, which may provide positive effects to humans exposed to the air with negative ions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,407 discloses an ion generator that has a heating element to heat a stream of gas during its passage through an ionizer chamber to increase ionization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,716 discloses an ion generator with a resistor heating element used to heat the exposed surface of a dielectric member for the production of ions, so as to remove adsorbed substances such as moisture on the exposed surface.
Embodiments of the present invention, seek to provide at least an alternative solution for providing a stable production of ions.